1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for water cooling rolled steel sections, particularly for cooling the flanges of girders placed on a roller table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various proposals for such a water cooling device have become known in the art. For example, the girders are conveyed through water curtains arranged above and laterally of the roller table, or the girder surfaces are wetted by means of cooling water boxes which are component parts of the linear centering guides arranged in front of or following the roll stands of a rolling train.
All the known measures and devices operate with a relatively high water consumption, they do not allow for a specifically directed cooling and they are not particularly effective, especially if the girders are to be cooled while being moved on the roller table.